The embedded lamp has very widespread applications and is suitable for a cupboard, a ceiling, a wall, etc. The light emitted from the embedded lamp makes the consumer feel that the indoor location is softer than before. The conventional embedded lamp is usually inserted into a hole, which is formed by digging the ceiling, the wall, or the cupboard in advance. Besides, the embedded lamp and the wall, for example, form a flat surface jointly. Since the light bulb attached to the base of the embedded lamp is compliant with a designated specification, a light bulb having a specific watt value is put to use together with a specific lamp socket. If the diameter dimension of the light bulb is too small or too large, a specific lamp socket must be put to use.